fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother
Mother (母と子 Haha to ko, lit ' Mother and Child' in the Japanese version) is Chapter 5 of Fire Emblem Fates. This chapter takes place in Hoshido Capital: Plaza Script The script for this chapter can be found here. Strategy In this chapter, there are not a lot of enemies to fight. However, you will be notified by Azura to avoid the Wyrmslayer-wielding Mercenaries as their swords can cut through dragon scales. Corrin in this chapter will be a Feral Dragon and is the only chapter in the game where this form is forced to be played as. They can still level up and gain stats. This new form comes with massive stats but still retains their current health amount, so be careful and avoid running into the Wyrmslayer mercenaries. The boss does not move but will be fighting with Ryoma, who may help remove some of his health. Ryoma will often actually be defeated, since the boss is quite strong. However, this has no bearing on Corrin or their forces, as Ryoma will simply retreat from the map upon defeat. Since Corrin is relatively low on Resistance, but high on Defense, they will be able to take a lot of physical damage, but not much magical. Therefore, it is best to face and eliminate the enemies that wield physical weapons with Corrin, but using the other units alongside Corrin for the Dark Mages. Keep the two weakest units, Azura and Sakura well behind your three main offensive units. Draw them in one at a time, according to your defenses and eliminate them one at a time as best as possible. A useful tactic is to use the natural bottlenecks in the top two corners of the map to draw enemies into with your Avatar blocking the enemies advance whilst you ready to whittle them down or to counterattack. If having problems on Lunatic difficulty, defeat the four enemies that will come after you at the start of the chapter (these are the two mercenaries on the left, and the mercenary and dark mage on the right). Because the dark mages will not spawn until one of the four enemies that are below the statue are either attacked or is attacking, you have time to position and give stat enhancers to your characters. During this point, have Azura sing until she is at a high level (around 18-20) to be able to withstand the mage's attacks. Have your Avatar, Sakura and Rinkah stay on the top right corner so that when the mage spawns, you take care of him quickly. Have Azura and Kaze paired and have them go to the RIGHT of the map, drawing the attention of the mages there. Azura with Kaze should have high enough resistance and luck to force them to attack you without losing anyone and spawn the enemies. You want to have Azura move to the top right so that one enemy resides at the corner of the top right part of the map (shouldn't matter who, but if you can get the paired swordsmen in that spot). From there, have Azura fight her pursuers and provide her with healing from Sakura and any healing vulnerable you have. Have your Avatar only engage the mages on the left so that don't pincer attack you. After all the other enemies have been cleared, attack the hooded stranger, but only with your Avatar, because the stranger will kill anyone else who tries to attack him due to his high stats. Once the stranger is defeated the map will complete. Reinforcements * On at least Hard difficulty, two Dark Mages will enter the map from the two lower corners, as soon as you either attack one of the four enemies below the destroyed statue or get attacked by these enemies. * On Lunatic difficulty, four Dark Mages will spawn from the four staircases in the corners of the map, when one of the enemies below the destroyed statue attacks or is attacked. Trivia * After this chapter is complete, you will be given the choice of which path to take - siding with Hoshido and aiding their invasion of Nohr to topple King Garon; siding with Nohr to aid in their invasion of Hoshido or finally, choosing to side with neither in an attempt to stop the war before it starts. Once this choice has been made, the game will 'save' the player's progress for use in the 'choose a new path' option in the main menu. When chosen, the level, experience, inventory and all stats will be what your Corrin was the last time this chapter was completed. If you wish to create a new character for use with the 'choose a new path' feature, you must complete all chapters up to this point again. ** Additionally, it is best to not let Rinkah kill enemies if you intend to play Conquest, as she is the only one who permanently leaves after choosing Nohr in Chapter 6. * This particular chapter is unique in the fact that Corrin does not emote during a critical hit, being healed, or a level up. This is most likely due to story reasons - they are 'mentally incapacitated' and are no more than a raging monster. Their cut-in portrait is seen on the screen, only no quote is spoken. * This is one of the few chapters where Corrin being defeated on Casual Mode overrides its usual mechanics. This is most likely due to the fact that defeating the boss without Corrin would be all but impossible. *It is possible for Ryoma to defeat the boss on any difficulty if he gets lucky. If this occurs, he will continue to fight the surrounding enemies, who will not fight back unless attacked. He will defeat most of them in one hit, making it easy for him to clear many enemies, even on low health. *This chapter was used in the Fire Emblem Warriors Fates DLC pack, with some notable changes: **Camilla takes on the role of Mikoto **Leo takes on the role of Takumi Category:Fates Chapters